No Estarás Solo
by Nokisha
Summary: En Nueva York acaba de surgir una tragedia, y Spiderman se siente culpable por eso; ¿Quién será que lo ayudará a recobrar la confianza en sí mismo?


HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE SE PASAN A LEER ESTA HISTORIA :)

Debo decir primero que nada, que desde hace tiempo he leído fanfics de varios géneros y parejas de diversos fandoms, y que he tenido varias ideas para escribir; pero no me atrevía aún a plasmarlo aquí, ya después de pensarlo mucho, por fin me he decidido a publicar mi primera historia que espero les guste.

 **DISCLAIMER:** estos personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino son propiedad de Stan Lee y Marvel, yo solo creo historias que se le ocurren a mi cabeza.

* * *

" _ **NO ESTARÁS SOLO"**_

ONE SHOT

Son las 10 am y ya toda Nueva York está consternada e indignada; aún no se puede creer lo que en todos los medios de comunicación se presenta como la noticia principal y que seguramente se repetirá por varios días: … "todos los orfanatos que hay en la ciudad; sin excepción; fueron derrumbados a las 8:55 am; que aunque no se sabe hasta ahora que y cómo se ocasionó esta calamidad, provocó que cayeran los pisos y techos sobre todos los infantes junto a las personas que estaban dentro y cerca de esos lugares a esa hora de la mañana…"

Los pocos sobrevivientes que hay ahora, están siendo trasladados a los hospitales más cercanos donde se debaten entre la vida y la muerte, debido a la gravedad de las heridas y contusiones sufridas; además de la larga lista de desaparecidos que aunque se mantiene la esperanza de encontrarlos con vida, cada hora qué pasa, es más difícil mantenerla; pero lo peor de todo esto, es escuchar las cifras de personas que perdieron la vida principalmente niños que a pesar de no tener el calor y el amor de una familia, aún tenían una vida por delante que les fue arrebatada por culpa de personas que demostraron no tener sentimientos, porque si los tuvieran no hubieran ido en contra de niños, que siendo inocentes ellos fueron las principales víctimas de esa catástrofe…

¿Pero quiénes fueron los responsables de tal calamidad? Solo Spiderman sabía realmente quienes fueron los culpables. Y no fue porque los vió actuando en la escena; sino porque semanas antes les había arruinado sus planes mientras lo estaban llevando acabo, ya que él los detuvo cuando intentaban entrar en la ciudad con grandes cargamentos de armas y drogas; éstos al verse atrapados juraron que sus jefes iban a cobrar venganza donde menos lo pensaría pero donde más le dolería y que él no podría hacer nada para detenerlos. En ese momento, el hombre araña no se daba cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, porque creía que sólo eran amenazas vacías y que él podría arreglárselas solo; si no fue hasta el día de hoy que al escuchar las explosiones, y el sonido de las sirenas de los policías y ambulancias cayó en la cuenta de que no debió olvidar tan fácilmente las amenazas, qué tal vez debió comentar lo sucedido esa noche con Tony Stark, para escuchar un consejo de alguien con más experiencia en el campo de los superhéroes, que debió haber estado más alerta o tal vez hasta el mismo Tony se ofrecía a ayudarlo a investigar; pero claro, él atrapado por su obstinación, quería demostrarse a sí mismo que puede hacer el trabajo de un superhéroe sin depender de los demás; cuan equivocado estaba, y lo peor es que se da cuenta hasta que las amenazas cobraran la vida de cientos de inocentes; ahora después de escuchar las noticias e ir hacia los orfanatos, después de haber ayudado todo el día y parte de la noche en todo lo que pudiera para salvar más vidas, al final la noticia más desagradable, la que no quería escuchar: fue que no se pudo salvar a todos…

Al salir de los escombros del último orfanato destruido, no puede evitar ir hacia el techo de un edificio abandonado lejos del centro de la ciudad; después de asegurarse que nadie está alrededor y que alguien lo pueda observar; no puede hacer más que caer de rodillas, quitarse la máscara, para finalmente intentar desahogar el dolor de su alma por medio del llanto y gritos de impotencia, del coraje de saber que no pudo hacer algo para evitar ese desastre, que a la ciudad que ha querido proteger le ha fallado. Golpeaba insistentemente con los puños la azotea del edificio en el que se encontraba, no importándole el dolor ni que le sangraran los nudillos, ¿cómo podría importarle eso?... eso era insignificante comparado con el dolor y angustia que debieron haber sentido los niños al ver como el techo del edificio en el que vivían se les venía encima sin saber que hacer, o sobre como salir de ahí sin morir en el intento; el dolor que sentía en su pecho al sólo pensar en eso, no lo ayudaba a sentirse mejor del gran peso que sentía sobre sus hombros en esos momentos. ¿Cómo podría importarle el dolor físico si sentía que su alma se estaba desgarrando en pedazos porque no pudo hacer algo para prevenir eso?. Al cerrar sus ojos, recuerda cuando en medio de los escombros de los edificios, vió los cuerpos de los niños sin vida y otros más destrozados. A algunos niños los logró reconocer, porque era con los que jugaba cuando iba a visitarlos al orfanato; pero ahora ellos están sin vida, ya no podrá jugar con ellos nunca más y él no podía evitar llorar amargamente acompañado de gritos mientras les pedía perdón de rodillas porque su héroe favorito les había fallado…

Ellos no tenían la culpa de que Spiderman tuviera enemigos por cada vez que hace lo correcto para mantener a salvo la ciudad que ama, que quieran cobrar venganza con las personas que no saben ni siquiera el porqué de ella…

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató que había movimiento muy sutil detrás de él, más bien alguien estaba atrás de él… observándolo sin querer interrumpir el desahogo del joven, pero al ver que ya había pasado tiempo y ver que no se detenía de golpearse los nudillos, decidió que ya era hora de hacerse notar…

— hola Peter…

El joven se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar esa voz conocida, cuánto tiempo habrá estado detrás de él observándolo sin percatarse de que estaba ahí, observando cómo intentaba desahogarse aunque sea un poco de ese cargo de conciencia provocándose daño a sí mismo.

No contestó el saludo, en vez de eso, se preguntaba cómo habrá sabido donde estaba él... ¿qué pensaría esa persona que tanto admiraba verlo en ese estado en el que se encontraba?, ¿acaso estaría decepcionado de él porque no pudo cumplir con la promesa de proteger la ciudad que tanto amaba? o ¿estaría avergonzado porque fuera tan débil para demostrar los sentimientos por fracasos como este?… rogaba internamente porque esa persona no avanzará hacia él, que se quedará ahí atrás, para que así no viera más cerca todo el dolor que albergaba aún ... el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba; ya era bastante vergonzoso que lo hubiera visto momentos antes en su intento de desahogo, como para que se acercara y le viera la cara, pudiendo observar sus ojos que de seguro estarían rojos e hinchados, su traje de héroe sucio y con los nudillos ensangrentados, de seguro cualquiera que lo viera así pensaría ¿este es el gran hombre araña? Que decepción… que patético intento de héroe, ni siquiera debería llamársele héroe…

La persona atrás de él, al no haber escuchado contestación del saludo, no sabía si era buena idea acercarse o quedarse allí donde estaba… pero al menos Peter ya había dejado de golpear con sus nudillos el techo de concreto; estaba de rodillas y con la cabeza agachada, pero sabía que su mente debía estar echa un desastre, decidió que debía acercarse y así lo hizo; avanzó hasta quedar justo pegado a la espalda del chico y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, puso su mano sobre su hombro, pero Peter rechazó ese gesto... le iba a decir algo de nuevo, pero Peter se adelantó al hablar en medio de sollozos y con gran dificultad…

— fue mi culpa, señor Stark… yo soy el único culpable de todo esto… debí haberle dicho lo que había pasado esa noche cuando me enfrenté a los terroristas… no debí hacer de menos esas amenazas… tal vez así hubiéramos evitado todo este desastre… pudimos haber salvado tantas vidas… tantos niños… tantos inocentes que aún tenían una vida que seguir… con tantos sueños e ilusiones… sabe señor Stark... cuando me convertí en el hombre araña... y me daba tiempo entre la escuela, y los peligros de la ciudad… yo iba a visitar a esos niños… me gustaba jugar con ellos, llevarles dulces, platicar; pero sobretodo me encantaba hacerlos reír, se sentía tan bien escuchar esas risas, me alegraban varios días con solo recordarlos, a pesar de que hubiera tenido un día malo... Ellos me admiraban… decían que era el mejor superhéroe de todos…

En ese momento, Peter se pone de pie y Stark al verlo hacer eso, imita su acción.

— ahora lo único que veo al cerrar mis ojos... son sus cuerpos fríos, sin vida… ¡LES FALLÉ SR STARK! ¡ESOS NIÑOS CONFIABAN EN MÍ! ¡ELLOS ME QUERÍAN! Y ahora están… ¡MUERTOS! Y todo porque su héroe favorito no pudo detectar el peligro en el que se encontraban, porque estaba tan absorto en demostrarles a todos que él puede hacer las cosas solo sin ayuda de nadie... ¿y cómo terminó esto? Con miles de vidas inocentes entre escombros sin que yo pudiera detectar el peligro… yo no soy un héroe señor Stark… yo no merezco que me llamen así, he fallado a la ciudad que juré proteger...

Y rompió a llorar de nuevo, ya no importándole si él lo miraba…

El adulto sólo lo observaba, porque aún no sabía que decirle para apaciguar un poco ese dolor, esa culpa que Peter sentía; aunque sinceramente tampoco era bueno para esas situaciones de dar consuelo… pero no le gustaba ver al chico en ese estado, tenía que hacer algo... Así que sin pensarlo, se colocó en frente de Peter y lo abrazó. Al principio, Peter lo rechazaba porque sentía que no merecía que el señor Stark lo abrazara, de hecho nadie debería hacer eso después de haber fallado estrepitosamente; pero aún así el genio no lo soltó, solo lo abrazó más fuerte hasta que Peter dejó de forcejear con él, y escondió su cabeza en el cuello del millonario llorando amargamente por los hechos ocurridos en esa mañana… el señor Stark solo continuó abrazándolo, no le dijo nada, quería que el chico llorara todo lo que quisiera, que se desahogara un poco. No supo cuánto tiempo habría pasado, si minutos u horas; pero después de notar que la respiración de Peter se volvió más tranquila y que solo se escuchaba sollozos; se separó un poco de él y le toma por los hombros, pero el chico aún no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara porque no es capaz de mantener la vista fija en los ojos del millonario así que sigue con la mirada en el suelo…

— Señor Stark… perdón por haberle fallado… usted tenía un poco de confianza en mí y mire como lo eche a perder todo, no se preocupe... ya no se escucharán noticias sobre el hombre araña… porque he decidido no volverme a poner este traje que usted me obsequió… se lo devolveré mañana mismo en la Torre o si usted prefiere puedo mandarlo con Happy y así señor no tendrá que verme a la cara cuando lo entregue… - dijo en un susurro Peter aún con la mirada puesta en el suelo..

— Peter…

Pero Peter aún no levantaba la miraba, así que Tony puso sus manos en las mejillas del chico y levantó su rostro para que pudiera verlo directo a los ojos, y por fin notó en ellos que no tenía el característico brillo de siempre, sino que estaban vidriosos, rojos e hinchados y reflejaban una gran tristeza y dolor …

— Peter, tú eres un héroe, no pudiste detener esas explosiones, pero en cuanto te enteraste fuiste a esos lugares para ayudar a los que te necesitaban, estoy seguro que hiciste todo lo posible por salvar a las personas que se encontraban debajo de los kilos de escombros que aún seguían con vida y gritaban por ayuda, no te detuviste ni un momento a descansar con tal de ayudar al mayor número de personas, sé que diste todo tu esfuerzo… no siempre se pueden salvar a todos, créeme lo sé por experiencia, pero si salvas al mayor número de personas habrá valido la pena.. te prometo que encontraremos a los responsables y pagarán por lo que hicieron a esos niños, ya verás que tardarán muchos años encerrados en prisión y que no se les permitirá siquiera les llegue la luz solar…

— pero señor Stark, yo…

— Peter... aún confío en que no puede haber mejor portador del traje que tú, y estoy seguro que muchas personas que viven en la ciudad piensan lo mismo a pesar de que haya pasado esto, ellos confían aún en ti, no te rindas ahora Peter, demuéstrales a todos que aún hay esperanza de salvar esta ciudad, enséñales a los criminales que todo esto que pasó no te destruirá, sino que te ayudará a ser más fuerte y cuidadoso en relación a las amenazas y peleas, además no estarás solo… estaré contigo apoyándote para salir de esto…

Peter al escuchar esas palabras, lo único que logró hacer es volver a abrazarlo, y llorar porque sabía que no estaría solo, sino que tendría ayuda y de alguien muy importante para él…

* * *

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO

:)


End file.
